


[podfic] Half The Man I Used To be

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Finds Out, M/M, POV John Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of dollylux's fic "Half The Man I Used To Be."Author’s Summary:John has a gradual, horrifying realization.Length:00:13:52





	[podfic] Half The Man I Used To be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [half the man i used to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604835) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



**Story:** [Half The Man I Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604835)  
 **Author:** dollylux   
**Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** mature  
 **Author’s Warning:** underage  
 **Author’s Summary:** John has a gradual, horrifying realization.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this as a treat for lavishsqualor for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange! You can check out all the other podfics recorded for ITPE at the [2017 masterlist](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3171622.html).

**Length:** 00:13:52  
 **Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Half%20The%20Man%20I%20Used%20To%20Be/Half%20The%20Man%20I%20Used%20To%20Be.mp3) (13.2 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Half%20The%20Man%20I%20Used%20To%20Be/Half%20The%20Man%20I%20Used%20To%20Be.m4b) (6.7 MB)

(crossposts coming eventually)


End file.
